A Deadly Choice
by MusicDreamer
Summary: The Clone Wars is coming to an end and Anakin has left the Jedi Order. He now works alongside Palpantine or Darth Sidious. When Sidious discovers Padme is pregnant with Anakin’s children..(Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**_Title_**:**A Deadly Choice**

**_Author_**: MusicDreamer

**_Rating_**: PG-13

**_Summary_**: The Clone Wars is coming to an end and Anakin has left the Jedi Order. He now works alongside Palpantine or Darth Sidious. His marriage to Padme is still a secret to everyone around him. But when Sidious discovers Padme is pregnant with Anakin's children and becomes threatened, what choice will Anakin be forced to make. And what will be the consequences end up being?

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Star Wars or any of the familiar characters. They were all created by George Lucas. This story is the beginning of an AU series. Please R&R.

Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker looked around at the crowd about him, as he awaited the arrival of his former master Obi-wan Kenobi. No doubt the older Jedi was going to try and convince Anakin to return to the temple, but the young man had made up his mind. He had left the order about a week ago, and was now in the service of Chancellor Palpantine.

He was very happy in the job, but Anakin longed to tell someone about his wife Padme. It wasn't fair for her to have to continue keeping the secret anymore. Anakin had given her permission to tell her family, but so far the young senator had not done so. He looked up from his table again just as Obi-wan was entering the diner.

He approached the table and greeted Anakin. "I'm glad you're here. We have a lot to talk about."

Anakin smiled slightly, "Let me guess. You want to talk about me leaving the Jedi."

Obi-wan sat down across from his old student. "Of course that's what I want to talk about. I believe you are making a terrible mistake."

Anakin gave his master an odd look and replied, "I suspected you would." He continued, "Obi-wan, I just don't feel like I belong there anymore. I'm not sure if I ever really did. It's hard to explain."

He was telling only a half truth. He knew that keeping the secret about Padme had become too difficult. The other feeling in the pit of his stomach was something he could not quite identify. A feeling of foreboding which spoke of upcoming danger.

The older man asked noticing Anakin was pondering on something. "Would you care to elaborate on that thought? You know you can tell me anything."

Anakin sighed. He was grateful for Obi-wan's concern, but he couldn't tell him about this. His master would not understand. "Sorry, but I can't tell you about this. You wouldn't really understand."

Obi-wan was puzzled. Yes, his old apprentice had hidden things from him before, but never had a secret remained so long between them. He had sensed for several years now that Anakin had a secret, but had never been able to get Anakin to disclose it. He smirked, "Try me."

Anakin was surprised at how inviting his old master was being. The young man was tempted to tell Obi-wan. What could it hurt after all? He had already left the order. They couldn't very well expel him anymore. And maybe if he knew Obi-wan would understand that he had no choice, but to leave the order. "Alright, but you're not going to be happy."

The Jedi master smiled warmly. He could sense the hesitation within Anakin. He simply stated, "Trust me."

Anakin took a deep breathe. "I'm married to Padme."

* * *

A/N: I realize that this first chapter was pretty short, but I had to end it there. Anyway this story will most likely have quick updates. Yay, I know readers love that. This story is going to be the first in an AU series. Reviews make me so happy, so please review. I only have a single rule. Don't curse. Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Obi-wan sat in utter shock. His former apprentice was married? When did this happen. In one sense he was surprised, but in another he wasn't. The Jedi master had sensed the connection between the two even when Anakin had been a small boy. Hadn't he warned the council about this very fact? He stuttered, "Well, that explains a lot."

Anakin laughed nearly spewing out his drink. Seeing the look on his mentor's face he apologized, "I'm sorry master. It's just you're not usually so blunt. I believe this is one of the few times I've seen you lose your composure."

Obi-wan was not happy at being put out of character. Yet for some reason, Anakin had that effect on him. "Well this is the last thing I had in mind. How long have you two been married?"

The other replied, "Since the beginning of the Clone Wars. We got married when I escorted her to Naboo."

The Jedi was shocked yet again. So this was the big secret. "Is that why you left the order?" Knowing the answer was yes he continued, "But why now?"

"Because we tried keeping it a secret, and it just wasn't working out. Our relationship began to show signs of neglect, and other complications cropped up too." He confided,"Padme's not any happier about me leaving the Jedi than you."

Obi-wan nodded in understanding. He knew the senator rather well and knew Anakin was right. She would not want Anakin to give up his entire future if he didn't have to. As sad as it sounded, he knew Anakin could not return to the Jedi unless he left Padme. Not that Obi-wan would want him to leave his wife anyway. That was completely out of the question. It would be selfish of him, and not Jedi like behavior.

He had noticed his padawan had mentioned another reason for leaving. He prodded, "You mentioned other complications."

Anakin sighed. Why had he said that? Now he would have to tell Obi-wan about Padme being pregnant. "The other complication is that Padme is pregnant with our first chid. I can't be a Father if I'm tromping all about the galaxy all the time. And I don't know if I want our children to become Jedi or not. We haven't really talked about that yet."

Obi-wan found for the third time in the same night that he was surprised. First Anakin was married, which when he thought about it was possible. Now he was going to be a Father. A strange feeling of protectiveness came over the Jedi master. He didn't know the source of the foreboding, but knew it was a warning. He asked cautiously, "Does anyone else know about this?"

Anakin shook his head, "No. You're the first one we've told." Seeing a familiar look on Obi-wan's face he whispered, "You sense it don't you? A strange sense of foreboding. I have felt it for some time, though I cannot determine it's source. A shadow is looming."

Obi-wan was not surprised by this statement. He knew how perceptive Anakin was. He nodded in agreement and apologetically stated, "I fear I must return to the temple." The Jedi rose to his feet and pulled Anakin into an embrace. When he released him he cautioned, "Be careful Anakin. Do not disclose the information about Padme and the child to anyone you do not trust completely."

Anakin was sad to see his mentor go, but knew that he also needed to return to the senate. Palpantine would be expecting him to escort him to tonight's meeting. He responded warmly, "I will, and may the force be with you."

Obi-wan nodded and then left the diner through the front door. Anakin turned on his heels and headed for the back door. Once outside he walked casually to the speeder which sat parked in the back of the diner. He was soon gliding through the busy skyways of Courscant toward the senate and his new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few days later, found Anakin in the Chancellor's office. He was meeting with several major senators discussing last minute issues concerning the Clone Wars. As they talked Anakin was struck with awe at how well the Chancellor seemed to be able to hold his audience's attention. They seemed to agree with everything he said. Never before had he seen someone with so much authority over those around him.

Ever since the older man had taken notice of his abilities when he was nine, Anakin had always viewed him with utmost respect. Now he had another reason to be grateful to the man. Palpantine had seen the Jedi overlooking his talents, and had stood behind him in his decision to leave the order. He didn't think Anakin had done the wrong thing. As he had said just the other day, "Anakin, you did what you needed to do. They don't understand because they expect you to be perfect, to never make a mistake. So when you act like a human, they hold you back. And when you did well, they found some reason to discredit it."

In Anakin's opinion the Chancellor had hit the nail right on the head. The council had always held him back. Obi-wan had as well to a lesser degree. Everyone expected him to be perfect, to always do everything just right, to never make mistakes or do something wrong. Why? Because they believed he was the answer to a prophecy made long ago. Palpantine had been the first person since Qui-gon to accept him for who he was. It was okay to make a mistake every now and then. For the first time in a very long time, he felt comfortable being himself.

The meeting ended that day, and Anakin was given the rest of the day off. The sun was just beginning to set, when Anakin arrived at Padme's apartment. He strolled inside calling out, "Padme?"

He heard his wife call from the back of the apartment, "I'll be right out Anakin."

Anakin walked out onto the balcony and gazed out across the city. Large ships were gliding slowly in and out of the planet, while speeders rushed about the busy skyways. The light of the setting sun reflected off their hulls, temporarily blinding the man on the balcony. The buildings reached up higher and higher until the clouds hid their tops from view. An arm about his waist brought him out of his reverie. "I've missed you."

Anakin turned around giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you too. I just decided to check in on you and the kid."

"Well we're both doing fine." She asked seeing a disquieting look on her husband's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You haven't told your family yet have you?"

Padme looked down at the floor, "No. I'm just not sure how to tell them I ran off and got married."

Anakin teased, "Come on that's not fair. I told Obi-wan, and believe me that wasn't easy."

Padme smiled slightly, "I'm sure it wasn't, but."

Anakin cut her off, "I tell you what. I'll stay here in the living room while you call them. If you get into major trouble, I'll come to the rescue."

"Alright, but you stay right there on the couch." She dialed the number to her parents' house and waited for them to answer. When they picked up the receiving end she called, "Hi mom."

"Padme, it's so good to hear from you."

"Mom, I actually called to tell you something."

Mrs. Naberrie's gazed at her daughter through the view screen. "Yes?"

Padme didn't know any other way to tell her mom what was going on except to come right out and say it. "Mom, I'm married."

Shock filled the woman's voice, "What?"

Anakin decided he needed to give his wife a hand. "Um, hello Mrs. Naberrie. I guess you're wondering what your daughter is talking about. Well you see, I married your daughter."

The conversation then turned down a very bumpy trail. It took a half hour to convince the Naberrie family that they were serious. When the truth that Padme was married sank in then the discussion turned to telling them about the pregnancy. The parents weren't very happy with this revelation especially Mr. Naberrie, but that didn't surprise Anakin too much. When the two finally ended the very difficult conversation an hour and half later, they agreed that they had come away without too much damage.

Little did they know that more damage had been done than expected. A hooded figure standing in the elevator pressed the down button, leaving the unsuspecting couple alone. The creature was crafty and well versed in how to hide his presence. He had nearly been caught. Anakin had thankfully been momentarily preoccupied.

As he entered his office, Darth Sidious was now very concerned. He needed to turn the young man to the dark side faster than anticipated. Somehow he needed to find a way to kill Padme and the child, which could destroy him. He sat up late into the night plotting to destroy the senator and her unborn child.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all of my readers especially those who have left reviews. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3. Chapter 4 should be up in the next couple of days. Don't forget that I love to hear from you in my reviews.

God Bless

MusicDreamer


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Anakin Skywalker was awakened one night by the sound of someone pounding on his apartment door. He threw back the covers and slipped a tunic over his bare chest. He went quickly to the door and opened it. "Dorme, what are you doing here?"

The loyal handmaiden was hysterical. "I'm sorry for waking you Anakin. It's Padme. I went to see if she needed anything before I went to bed, but when I went to the room she wasn't there."

"What do you mean she wasn't there?"

"She just wasn't there. The window was wide open and the sheets were thrown to the floor. I tried calling the temple, but the phone lines were cut. I came here as quickly as I could. Anakin, what should we do?"

Anakin was already half way across the living room. He picked up his comlink and dialed Obi-wan's number. He hoped the Jedi master wasn't away on a mission. He was relieved when he heard his former master's voice on the other end. "Obi-wan, it's Anakin."

Obi-wan could hear the fear in his former apprentice's voice. He asked, "What's wrong?"

"Padme's missing. Dorme just came to my apartment and said she couldn't find her."

"Anakin, try to stay calm. I'm on my way."

The former Jedi turned off the comlink and then turned his attention back to the frightened young woman in his room. "Obi-wan's on his way. Why don't you sit down?"

The woman complied gratefully. She was crying hysterically. Anakin knew just how close the two women were. They were almost like sisters. It didn't take long for Obi-wan to arrive at the apartment.

After being admitted into the apartment, the Jedi master sat down in front of Dorme. "I need you to tell me exactly what you saw. Everything you remember."

"Well, since it is so cold tonight I thought Padme might want some extra blankets. When I went into her room she wasn't there. I noticed that the window was wide open, and the sheets were strewn everywhere. I called her name a few times, but there wasn't an answer. I went and tried to call the temple, but the phone lines were dead. Then I came over here."

Obi-wan looked at Anakin and asked, "Who all knows that you two are married."

Anakin answered readily, "Just you, Dorme, and Padme's family. We haven't told anyone else."

As Obi-wan stood and began pacing the room, Anakin was filled with guilt. He kept thinking about what had happened the last time they had spoken. The two had both said things they had not meant, especially Anakin. He didn't want to know that the words he had spoken to Padme that weekend would be the last. The young man didn't think he would be able to live on knowing that. Yes, he was still upset with Padme. Yes, he didn't agree with her point of view, but he would never want anything bad to happen to her or their unborn child.

"Anakin, did you hear me?"

Anakin looked up startled, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Obi-wan looked at Anakin compassionately, "Anakin, I think we should go to the apartment and have a look around. After that, we will see what we need to do next."

Skywalker nodded and followed his mentor out of the apartment and to the speeder which was parked outside. Anakin sat down in the passenger's seat which Obi-wan noted with curiosity. Normally the boy never turned down the opportunity to fly. Assuming that his friend did not feel up to flying, Obi-wan took up the charge. Once Dorme was safely in the backseat, the three took off across the city toward Padme's apartment.

Along the way Anakin's mind drifted back to the argument. Why had he said all those horrible things? He had spoken the truth, but as his mother had always told him. "Anakin, don't just speak the truth rashly. Remember that sometimes the truth is hard to hear, and to always remember to think of others. Always speak it in love. Truth is a powerful thing. Never forget that."

Shimi's words echoed in his thoughts. He missed his mother terribly. Anakin felt so alone without knowing that she was out there somewhere. His mother was so right. Truth was powerful. He had not considered Padme's opinion on the issue; instead he had simply been stubborn not caring what he said...............................................

_Anakin was seated on the couch in Padme's apartment. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders. They were talking quietly in one of the few times a week Anakin wasn't on duty. At the moment the two were discussing their unborn child. He asked, "So what should we name the baby if it's a boy?"_

"_I've always liked the name Rosh."_

_Anakin made a face, "Rosh, no way. No good."_

_Padme asked seriously, "What's wrong with it?"_

"_I've never liked the name. It brings back too many bad memories." Seeing his wife's questioning look he continued, "It was my Grandfather's name. He's the one who sold my mom into slavery in the first place."_

_Padme looked horrified, "Your own Grandfather? Why?"_

"_He was a slave dealer. Skywalkers had been slave dealers for generations. Mom didn't want to enter the family business, so he sold her. She was only nineteen." Not wanting to talk about the slavery issue anymore he switched the topic back to names. "What about Luke?"_

_Padme smiled, "I like it. And it fits with the last name too. But Anakin, what if it's a girl?"_

_Anakin wasn't really sure about that. "As long as we don't name her Gradulla, I'm fine with it."_

_Padme laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it!" She thought a moment and then asked, "What about Leia?"_

_Anakin nodded in agreement. "That's pretty. Leia would work out just fine."_

_The subject then drifted to a more controversial topic. "Anakin, if our child is force-sensitive would you consider having them trained as a Jedi."_

_Anakin tensed beside his wife. "No."_

_Padme asked curiously, "You don't think it's a good idea?"_

"_We will not give up our child to be trained by those strangers. Not after what they put me through!"_

_Padme stated defensively, "I was just making a suggestion Anakin. You don't have to get angry. And they didn't do anything that terrible."_

_Anakin fumed, "Excuse me, were you there? I lived with those people for fourteen years. I know how they will treat my child Padme. The same way they treated me. They will teach him to hate us, to not care about us at all. I will never let that happen." He stood up from the couch and started walking toward the door._

_The senator called out weakly, "Anakin."_

_Anakin waved a hand, "I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm sick of you assuming that you know what it's like to be a Jedi when you don't." As he boarded the elevator he added acidly, "And I can't believe you would even think that sending our child away is a good idea."_

Anakin came out of the reverie just as the speeder pulled up to the apartment. He slowly climbed out of the vehicle and made his way toward the elevator. He reached out with the force searching for his wife. He felt her presence out there somewhere in the darkness. His wife was in pain, and he knew it. What was worse was knowing there wasn't a single thing he could do to stop it. For the first time since his mother had died, Anakin felt completely lost and alone.

His world had been turned upside down in a matter of minutes. And he wasn't sure if he could turn his life back around. As he boarded the elevator he forced his mind to focus on investigating the apartment. His only chance of putting his life back in order relied on his finding Padme and their unborn child before it was too late. Even though deep down inside he knew that after tonight his life would never again be quite the same.

* * *

**A/N: I managed to make Chapter 4 nearly three pages long. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Ducks from flying objects thrown her way. I know I just had Padme kidnapped, and the married couple have a huge argument that went unresolved in the same chapter. Now come on, that's not as evil as some authors, right? Looks around nervously. To appease the readers she adds quickly, "I promise to get the next chapter up quickly and give all of you a cyber cookie." I'm really enjoying reading my reviewer responses. They have all been so encouraging. I didn't have time to respond to you all last time, but I can today so here we go. **

**LVB: A repeat reviewer. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Hanging on my every word, really? Looks very pleased and blushes from LVB's compliment. **

**Nextwave00: I'm glad you are enjoying the story too. I'm glad you didn't find any errors in the story so far. But if you do see any, please feel free to let me know. I have a new program which points out grammar errors to me now, so I'm sure that has a lot to do with it.**

**Padme fleur: Thanks for the review. Sorry I wasn't able to get to your review last time. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been six months since Padme had been abducted. Anakin stood on an overlooking balcony within the Jedi Temple. The young Jedi had returned to the order, in order to be involved in the search for his missing wife. No one knew that she was his wife of course, but the Jedi seemed pleased that he was back, especially Obi-wan. The two had been searching continually, but had found not even the slightest trace.

Anakin was still having troubling dreams, and his only comfort was the fact that he could still feel her presence. The darkness which swelled hid most everything from sight, but Anakin could still see some things before they happened. He knew he had a special power that no other Jedi possessed. He could still see despite the growing darkness. The problem was that the young Jedi could not make the power work regularly.

Anakin closed his eyes taking a deep cleansing breathe. He reached out with his limited sight, and tried to find his wife for the millionth time in six months. A swirling mist appeared before his eyes, and he saw a tall building. He heard a baby's cry from within, and Padme's scream. He watched her face come into focus and she lay dead upon a medical bed. A man in a hood walked out the door with their child in his arms. The man addressed a clone trooper, "She is dead. Dispose of her body, but do not let anyone see you." The clone obediently wheeled the bed out of the building late in the night and drove away. Everything suddenly faded away and the mist closed around the scene.

"Anakin, are you all right?"

Anakin opened his eyes. He had never seen this vision before. It was frightening to behold, and spoke of the fact of how little time he had left to find his wife. He was annoyed to find that his master had brought him out of the vision. "I'm fine. Why did you interrupt me?"

Obi-wan could see frustration in Anakin's eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just you've been standing there for over an hour. You whispered Padme's name. Did you see something?"

Anakin nodded holding up a hand signaling he needed some time to think. Anakin closed his eyes and tried to see the vision again, but it did not come. Nothing came at all. Typical. His master's words from long ago came to him, "If you run into a wall, then go back to the beginning and start again."

Okay, then I will think about what I did see. Padme was in a tall building, with a strange man and a clone trooper. The man had obviously wanted Anakin's child, but why? Then a thought occurred to him which he instinctively uttered aloud, "Sith lord."

Obi-wan looked at his friend. Anakin had obviously seen something disturbing. The Jedi master was glad to have his former padawan back in the order, but he wondered if it were permanent. It saddened him to think about his friend leaving again. Obi-wan would need to talk about this with Anakin later. For the moment he asked concerned, "What did you see?"

Anakin looked at his master gravely, "We haven't much time. I believe the lord of the sith wants my child. We have to find her in less than three weeks or it will be too late."

Obi-wan absorbed what Anakin had just told him. In his mind that could mean only one thing, "But that would mean the lord of the sith knows you are married."

Anakin rubbed a hand through his dark hair, "I know. The voice sounded so familiar, but I can't place it. Maybe I just need some time to think about it."

"Anakin, I know this is important, but I wanted to ask you something."

The Jedi knight looked at his friend and asked, "What is it?"

Obi-wan hesitated. He knew that he was about to tread on thin ice, but he didn't want Anakin making rash decisions. "Do you plan on staying with the Jedi after you find Padme?"

Anakin tensed and let out a heavy sigh. He had been hoping Obi-wan wouldn't ask that question. The knight had thought about the idea for a while, and although the Jedi seemed happy he had returned something told him he wouldn't be able to stay. In one sense Anakin wanted to remain a Jedi, but the warning in the pit of his stomach told him that it was a bad idea. He settled on the honest answer, "I don't know."

Obi-wan gazed at his former pupil. So Anakin was just here to use the Jedi's resources to find his wife. The Jedi Master could not help but feel hurt by the revelation. Did that mean that he meant so little to Anakin? He had thought that they had overcome many of their petty differences, and truly bonded. It seemed he had been wrong.

Anakin saw the look of pain on Obi-wan's face. "Obi-wan, it's not that I don't care about you. I've told you many times you're like the only Father I've ever had. It's just I'm not sure if staying would be the right thing to do. I'm not saying that I'm going to leave, because I may not. But I don't want to lie to you, and make a promise I can't keep. I've done that one to many times in my life."

Obi-wan nodded in understanding. He didn't feel a whole lot better about the situation, but at least Anakin cared about him enough to be honest. The Jedi Master realized with a heavy heart that he would have to accept his friend's decision even if it meant Anakin would leave the order again.

"Obi-wan, I feel liking flying around. Do you mind if I take the speeder?"

The Jedi picked up the keys off the side table and tossed them to Anakin, "Go ahead."

The young Jedi hit a button on the control panel opening up a garage. Inside was the yellow open cockpit speeder. "Thanks, flying has always helped me clear my head. There's some things I need to clear up. I promise I won't be gone long."

Obi-wan smiled, "Take your time." He teased playfully as Anakin revved the engine, "Please try not to wreck it."

Anakin gave his master a smile. As he backed out of the garage he called over his shoulder innocently, "Me wreck the speeder, never!"

Obi-wan walked over to the control panel and caused the doors to slide closed. He shook his head and chuckled lightly at Anakin's antics. He knew the young man too well. Maybe they had spent way too much time together. A little time apart certainly couldn't hurt them. He sat down in his favorite chair, picking up a book off the side table. He gently thumbed through the pages to the place where he last stopped, and began to read once more on the economic state of Ebsolon.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all my readers and especially my beloved reviewers. For Chapter 4 I only had one beloved reviewer. Thanks so much for your feedback. It is greatly appreciated. I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Anakin drove down the streets of Courscant just trying to think things out. His whole world had turned entirely upside down. His wife had been kidnapped no doubt by a Sith Lord and could be parsecs away. As he drove he thought about the vision. The voice had seemed so familiar though, almost like it had come from somewhere in his past.

As the young Jedi stopped at a busy intersection he just happened to look to his right. There in the distance was the building from his vision. Anakin quickly made a sharp turn to the right. He raced down the busy streets toward the building. As he drew closer the ebb in the force that told him his wife was near grew stronger. In fact as he parked at the side of the building he could tell he was at the right place.

It was a tall silver building which served as a hospital for the Senators of the planet. Anakin made his way to the back of the building to sneak inside. He was going to have to be extra careful. Then suddenly the young man caught sight of a hooded man and some clone troopers entering the building. The man spoke softly in a hissing tone, "Is everything going as planned?"

"Yes Darth Sidious. She is on the fifth floor. The baby will be here soon."

The evil sith nodded his head and entered the elevator. "Good. Everything is proceeding as planned."

Anakin's heart skipped a beat. He knew that man and anger swelled within him. He uttered a single word, "Palpantine." So Obi-wan had been right all along. It made Anakin swell with rage at the fact that he had been duped for so long. How could he have believed in that man? The Jedi realized it was best if he called for help.

He pulled out his comlink and heard his mentor's voice on the other end, "Yes?"

"Obi-wan, it's Anakin. I've found Padme and the sith."

Obi-wan leaned forward in his seat, "Where are you?"

He heard his friend's voice come over the com unit, "I'm at the senator's hospital downtown. I have to go ahead, Padme is about to give birth."

Obi-wan swallowed hard. He could sense the anger swelling within Anakin though he was several miles away. He spoke calmly, "Anakin, I'm on my way there now." He opened the door and headed down the hall to the front door. "Anakin, be careful. Don't underestimate the power of the dark side."

Anakin listened to his friend's comforting words. He was in a hurry and didn't have time to keep talking. "Master, I need to go. I'll meet you in the hospital, on the fifth floor."

"I'm on my way. Be Patient." He then cut the link. Obi-wan waved for a taxi and boarded asking the driver to take him to the hospital.

The taxi took off and headed down the congested streets of Courscant. And naturally it had to be rush hour. The taxi was soon caught in a traffic jam. Obi-wan was not pleased with the delay and found himself silently wishing he had paid more attention to Anakin's shortcuts.

After half an hour the taxi had barely covered three miles. They still had ten more to go. The Jedi Master soon realized he would reach the hospital faster on foot than he would in this traffic. He quickly got out and began to run down the streets of Courscant.

By the time Obi-wan reached the hospital it had been forty-five minutes since he last spoke to Anakin. The Jedi made his way up the stairs and to the third floor. He noticed immediately that something was amiss. He couldn't feel Anakin's presence anywhere. "Oh don't let him be dead."

"If you're referring to the traitor he's not dead. He ran away five minutes ago."

Obi-wan turned on his heels to see Ferus Olin standing behind him. He asked frantically, "What do you mean?"

The younger Jedi motioned for Obi-wan to follow. He led him down a long hall to a back room. When the Jedi entered, Obi-wan could see the body of Chancellor Palpantine lying dead on the floor. He had the marks of a lightsaber through his mid-section. He voiced aloud, "Anakin did this?"

Ferus nodded, "I came in just as Anakin struck the Chancellor down. I ended up having to fight him. I managed to get him disarmed. He then scooped up Senator Padme and two newborn babies. He threw several objects at me which I managed to dodge. But somehow he still managed to get away in your speeder."

Obi-wan was shocked. Anakin had turned to the dark side. Somehow that just didn't seem possible. A nagging feeling was in the back of his mind that something else was at work here. A buzzing noise brought Obi-wan out of his thoughts. It was a security guard. "Somehow Skywalker managed to make it to a landing platform. He took one of the senator's personal ships. He took off from the planet. We haven't been able to track the ship."

Ferus nodded and looked over at Obi-wan waiting for the older Jedi to make the first move. Obi-wan sighed. He needed to go back to the temple and think this through. No doubt the council could help more than anyone. "Let's head back to the Temple Ferus. We need to report to the Jedi council."

Ferus Olin followed Obi-wan out the door and nodded, "Yes Master Kenobi."

Meanwhile somewhere out in the expanse of space was a family fleeing away from the republic. The young man at the cockpit had a slight smile on his face. And yet there was sadness in his eyes at the same time. "I'll be back," was the silent promise he made as Courscant and his old life slipped away into the unknown.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this story and I am grateful to all the kind reviewers. And just so you know there will be a sequel. Yes that's right a sequel. It should be out either later this year or early 2005. Hopefully this year, but it just depends on how quickly I can get the story done. Here's a quick summary and title of the upcoming story. I hope to see all of you faithful reviewers again next time around. **

_**Title:** **Fall From Within**_

_**Rating**: PG-13_

_**Summary**: AU. Obi-wan Kenobi is desperately searching for his former padawan, not knowing what really happened in the final confrontation between Palpantine and Anakin on Courscant. At the same time darkness has crept over the Jedi Temple. There is a traitor within its sheltering walls. But not even the Jedi Council can tell who it is. What will it mean for the Jedi Order and the disillusioned Republic that they protect._


End file.
